


The Witch and her servant.

by krikr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, Nothing but smut, mistress/servant, what if the defenders failed, witch/Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikr/pseuds/krikr
Summary: The defenders of the castle failed, Junkenstein stands triomphant. But the witch could use one more servant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty mercy/76 fic coming from my nightly wandering on Shamchat. So this is an AU based on "What happen when you fail?" coupled with Mercy76 being my OTP.
> 
> Warning: This has even less of a plot than "The Witch and The Soldier." and almost immediately turns to sex.

The defenders had failed and been slain. But The Soldier wasn't dead. He felt something calling for him, opened his eyes and got up. He turned toward her.

"What do you desire, Mistress?"

The witch hovered near him, wings spread and a pleased smile on her face. A hand extended to him. "Come, mein Soldat."

"As you wish, Mistress."

He grabbed her hand. She landed softly, pulling the soldier to her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress." He kissed her hand.

"On your knees, my servant."

"Yes, Mistress." He kneeled before her, looking at the ground.

"Good. Touch me."

"Where, Mistress?" His hand roamed over her legs, caresing them from the feet to the crotch. Once he had done so with both legs, he rubbed her crotch through her panties. He didn't need to be told, it seemed. She let him do that for a moment, before biting her lip, taking his wrist and guiding his hand into her panties.

"There, my servant."

"As you wish, Mistress."

His hand went inside her panties, rubbing her pussy for a minute or so before sliding a finger inside her. "Ah..." She tilted her head back and grabbed his shoulder, grinding on his hand. He accelerated his thrusting. "Does this pleases you, Mistress?" He flicked her clit. She moans breathily in response.

"Take... take my panties off. Use your mouth."

"Understood, Mistress."

With one fluid motion, her panties were on the ground and his mouth on her pussy, licking it. She moans and brings a leg over his shoulder, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding his head against her pussy. His hands groped her tighs to give him a better grip as he pushed deeper, his tongue sliding inside her. She bites her lip again, face flushed, walls pulsing around his tongue.

"Mmh... Good, don't stop, my servant."

"Yes, Mistress."

He flicked her clit with his tongue before biting it then sliding his tongue back inside her. She spread her wings and brought her other leg over his shoulder, pushing him to lie down.

"O-onto your back, servant."

"Yes, Mistress."

He grabbed her ass and lapped her folds as he lied on the ground. She sat on his face, thighs on both sides of his head. She reached back to stroke him through his pants, grinding on his mouth. He pushed his tongue deeper into her, his nose touching her clit. He lightly puffed on it and couldn't resist a groan at her stroking him. She halted and let out a breathy cry after a moment, shuddered, and came. She lifted off of his face, oversensitive, continuing to rub his cock.

"Good... good servants deserve rewards. What do you want, hm?"

"I only desire to serve you further, Mistress." He answered, stoic, but couldn't resist another groan when she rubbed his cock. She laughed breathlessly. Perhaps she just wanted to hear it. She got off of him, only to straddle his hips a moment later and rub her bare pussy against his clothed cock. He groaned again, her juices soaking his pants, his cock becoming harder by the second. She took his hands, placing them on her chest, letting him touch. He hissed and started fondling them, squeezing them, his thumbs and index pinching and rolling her nipples.

"You have very nice breasts, Mistress." He grinded his sill clothed cock against her pussy.

"Danke, my servant." She moans at the feeling of her nipples being pinched and rolled. She lifts off of him a little to reach between them and undo his pants.

"Thank you, Mistress."

He gasps at the cool air on his freed cock and starts rubbing it against her pussy. She leans back on spread knees, reaching for his cock and stroking it herself. She lines it up with her entrance before lowering onto it.

"Thank you, Mistress."

He grunts and start thrusting. She rolls her hips in time with his thrusting, moaning. He thrust deeper inside her until he feels himself hitting her back walls. "Mistress..." he growl. She presses her body to his, bringing his hands to her hips. "K-keep going, mein Soldat..." "Yes, Mistress." He thrust harder, swinging her hips in time with his thrusts, a hand moving to her clit to flick it. She whines breathily and moans at the dual sensations, and it isn't long before she comes again. Her orgasm makes him feel his own coming.

"Mistress, may I cum? And where?"

She lets him continue to fuck her, still riding out the aftershocks. "Y-yes my servant. Wherever you'd like, but not inside of me."

"Thank you, Mistress." He pulls out of her seconds before cumming on her stomach.

"Y-you're welcome, my servant..." She stays still, breathing heavily. After a moment, she moves off of him and stands. He follows her.

"What now, Mistress?"

"A wash. You're going to clean me off."

"Yes, Mistress."

She guides him there before stripping fully. His hungry gaze roam over her body.

"Should I strip too, Mistress?"

"Yes. And run the water, my servant."

"Yes, Mistress."

He soon joined her in the bath, completly naked. She looked over his body, licking her lips.

"You know what to do, ja?"

"Yes, Mistress." He grabbed a bar of soap and gently roamed it over her body.

"Mistress, you are a very beautiful woman."

She leaned back and shut her eyes, enjoying the touch. "Flattering, my servant."

"I am merely saying the truth, Mistress."

His strong hands roamed all over her body, lingering longer than they should on her chest and ass. He kneeled to wash her legs. She spread her legs, resting her feet on either side of him.

"Mistress, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"I believe you missed a spot, my servant."

"Where, Mistress?"

She guided him to wash between her legs. His soapy hands roamed over her tighs until they were on her crotch. "You mean here, Mistress? I am deeply ashamed of having missed that spot." His soapy index slided inside her pussy. "Mmh... you'll have to make up for it, my servant." She watches him through half-lidded eyes.  
"How, Mistress?" He smiled, adding another finger inside her.

"Just like that..." She arches her back a little. "Deeper."

He push his fingers deeper inside her, his other hand groping her breasts, pinching her nipples. She moans and bites her lip, spreading her legs a little more for him. He uses his thumb to flick and pinch her clit and grinded against her ass.

"Does this please you, Mistress?"

"It does. Mmh... but we can do better." She closes her soapy thighs, reaching back to guide the Soldier's cock between them.

"I would be happy to, Mistress." He slides his cock against her pussy. "Where do I put it, Mistress?"

She giggled, moving against him to let him fuck between her thighs.

"Exactly where it is, mein Soldat."

"But wouldn't it pleasure you more if it was inside, Mistress?"

He thrusted his cock between her legs, groaning at the wonderful feeling.. She smiled and turned her head to kisshim.

"Faster, my servant."

"Yes, Mistress."

He thrusted faster between her soapy legs. Just when he felt his orgasm approaching, she lifted herself and slid on his cock.

"Mistress..." he groaned.

"Harder, mein Soldat."

"Yes, Mistress."

Soon he was pounding into her as hard he could, and it wasn't long before she came again. Like before, he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Where, Mistress?"

"In the water!"

He did as she asked.

"Good servant. Now help me rince myself and I'll go to sleep."

"Understood, Mistress."

""I want you to join me."

"Thank you, Mistress."


End file.
